


De espaldas

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [72]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Men Crying, Minor Character Death, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Break Up, Sick Character, Slice of Life, Smoking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 64] Porque pueden no verse a la cara, pero siempre se cuidarán las espaldas el uno del otro.





	De espaldas

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Intrigados de qué le dijo Nana a Georgie? Lo sabrán después~

**De espaldas**

 

Sin llegar a perder el contacto de todo, pero tampoco yéndose al otro extremo de hablar a diario o siquiera una vez por semana, Gustav se sorprendió cuando a finales de mayo revisó el registro de su móvil y encontró más de diez llamadas perdidas entre los nuevos números de Tom y Bill en LA. No hacía ni quince minutos que había dejado el teléfono olvidado sobre su cama, y ahora esto…

—Jo, ya no puede uno ducharse en paz —masculló para sí, presionando sobre el nombre del mayor de los gemelos y devolviendo el favor—. Más vale que alguien esté muerto o no seré comprensivo con tanta insistencia de su parte por comunicarse conmigo.

Apenas dos tonos después, un muy agitado Tom le gritó al oído. —¡Gustav!

—Tom… —Dijo éste, que vestido únicamente con una toalla en torno a la cintura y parado frente a su guardarropa no estaba de ánimo para tontas frases de cortesía.

—¡Bill, es Gustav! —Gritó éste a su gemelo, y el baterista se resignó a que esa sería una de tantas llamadas a tres bandas en la que ponían el altavoz y lo obligaban a participar.

—¡Gustav! —Chilló esta vez Bill, y el aludido puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Pueden tan sólo ir al grano? —Pidió de mal humor por la mañana de pesadilla que estaba teniendo y que parecía no tener fin.

Primero había tenido una mala noche de sueño en la que dio vueltas sobre la cama y todo le molestaba. Desde el pijama que se le enrollaba en las piernas hasta los cobertores que lo asfixiaban, pero que cada vez que los lanzaba al suelo se arrepentía por el frío. Su almohada también había hecho de las suyas al tener una textura rara y para nada cómoda, y el colmo de una pésima noche había sido despertar a las seis en punto para salir a correr y descubrir no sólo que llovía, sino que tenía el cuello rígido y dolor de espalda.

Terco a no dejarse amedrentar por tan poco, apenas poner los pies en el suelo y dar un paso, Gustav se había dado en el dedo meñique con la esquina de un mueble, y el alarido que pegó y posterior inspección a los daños lo obligó a descartar el usar zapatos en lo que le restara de día.

Había hecho ejercicio, o al menos lo había intentado… Descartada la bicicleta y cualquier otra rutina de cardio, Gustav optó por una sesión de pesas, pero antes siquiera de empezar, se aplastó el pulgar de la mano derecha con un disco de quince kilogramos y mandó al diablo el resto.

En la cocina no había corrido con mejor suerte, puesto que se le quemó el pan tostado, los últimos tres huevos de su cartera salieron defectuosos, y por error golpeó el vaso de la licuadora cuando ésta ya estaba a rebosar, lo que terminó con él limpiando fragmentos de vidrio, leche, fruta y avena del suelo y con un ceño fruncido que amenazaba con convertirse en una cicatriz perenne si no se relajaba.

Decir que había tenido una mañana de porquería era poco, y Gustav no quería tentar a los hados del destino porque todavía no eran ni las nueve, y se temía que estos le tenían reservado algo peor… Y no le había errado.

Que Bill y Tom lo buscaran con tanta desesperación e insistencia no podía ser bueno.

—¡Gus, buenas noticias! —Exclamó Bill mientras el baterista maniobraba con el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro y a la vez revisaba en sus cajones por un par específico de bóxers que quería utilizar.

—¡Más que buenas, son excelentes! —Secundó Tom con el mismo entusiasmo.

—Vale, vale… —Gruñó Gustav, a quien le vibraba el tímpano por culpa de ese par y no estaba para más emociones fuertes tan temprano en la mañana.

Colocando su teléfono sobre la superficie más cercana, presionó el botón del altavoz y decidió pagarles a aquel par con la misma moneda de estática y mala recepción.

Ocupado eligiendo jeans y una camiseta para el día, Gustav escuchó a medias la charla de esos dos que más bien parecían mantener entre sí y no con él, y que no parecía tener mucho sentido. Bill habló del terremoto de Japón del que tanto se había hablado en las noticias durante los últimos dos meses, y Tom complementó la información con aclaraciones pertinentes que seguían sin indicarle a dónde iban.

Gustav ya se había vestido y estaba sopesando si valdría la pena o no ponerse calcetines tomando en consideración su pobre dedo meñique que había adquirido el color de una uva pasa, cuando Bill por fin llegó al meollo del asunto a tratar.

—Nos han invitado a tocar en vivo en Japón —reveló Bill, y sus palabras tardaron unos segundos en permear el interior estoico de Gustav.

—Repite eso —ordenó con severidad en el tono de voz, y lo matizó al instante—, por favor.

—Es tal como dijo Bill —explicó Tom con más calma—. Se trata de los MTV Video Music Aid Japan, y tienen como finalidad reunir fondos para las personas que se vieron afectadas por el tsunami y el terremoto. Han invitado a otros artistas de talla mundial…

—¡Lady Gaga! —Canturreó Bill en su propio mundo.

—… y nosotros estamos en esa lista.

—Ah. Qué bien —expresó Gustav sin ningún matiz en particular.

A duda quedaba si ‘nosotros’ se refería a ellos dos como Kaulitz o el ‘nosotros’ clásico de todos ellos juntos como la banda que ya no eran desde meses atrás cuando Georgie los abandonó. Y no hacía falta ser ninguna clase de genio en la teoría de las cuerdas para deducir a cuál de las dos versiones se referían…

—Nos han pedido que toquemos dos canciones —agregó Bill, y Gustav tuvo que buscar apoyó en el mueble más cercano so riesgo de que el mareo que de pronto le acometió lo tumbara.

—Uhm…

—Ya estoy buscando qué ropa me pondré para encajar en esa alfombra roja —continuó el menor de los gemelos, ajeno al resto—. El evento no es sino hasta dentro de un mes, pero no quiero dejar nada para lo último. Hoy mismo revisaré información de vuelos y compraré los boletos. Tom prometió ayudarme con las reservaciones de hotel, y en cuanto a mi outfit estaba pensando en algo con-…

—Bill —interrumpió Gustav la perorata de su amigo—. Oye… Creo que olvidas algo.

—De hecho —dijo Tom tras una pausa que puso en manifiesto la crepitación de la línea—. _Eso_ ya está casi solucionado.

—¿ _Eso_?

—Sí, _eso_. Georgie —clarificó el mayor de los gemelos—. ¿No era a lo que te referías?

—Pues… sí. Por supuesto. Uhm, ¿pero… cómo?

—Bill.

—¿Bill?

—Sí, yo —apuntó Bill con una voz extrañamente aguda—. No preguntes más.

—¡Ah no! —Rezongó Gustav, de pronto interesado—. No puedes tan sólo zafarte con un ‘no me preguntes más’ de pacotilla. ¿Cuándo hablaron con ella? ¿Qué le dijeron? ¿Qué respondió? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿cómo demonios la convencieron? Ella no volvió a la banda… ¿O sí? —Inquirió con una pequeña llama de esperanza encendiéndose en su pecho e iluminando las tinieblas en las que había vivido su alma hasta entonces.

Pero con un soplido, Bill volvió a dejarlo en la más absoluta de las oscuridades.

—No, por desgracia eso no. Mi poder de convencimiento no llega a tanto.

—Tu cuenta de banco, querrás decir —gruñó Tom, y Gustav se mordisqueó el labio inferior con saña.

—Necesitan ir más despacio, sin tanto secretismo, y contarlo mejor, porque no entiendo ni una mierda de lo que hablan ustedes dos, par de idiotas.

Suspirando como nunca antes en la vida, Bill procedió a narrarle su vergonzosa y humillante aventura, en la que para empezar le costó docenas de llamadas y varios e-mails establecer comunicación con Georgie, y que requirió de la intervención de Tom para que la bajista aceptara hablarse con él. Tan firme como antes, Georgie se había negado a volver a la banda, y mucho menos tocar con ellos en un escenario, así fuera por una causa humanitaria.

—Casi estaba de rodillas —confesó Bill con frustración por el nivel de desesperación que había alcanzado y sin éxito alguno—, pero entonces saqué el armamento pesado…

—¿Eh?

—Dinero —suplió Tom esa información—. Mucho dinero.

—Obscena cantidad de dinero —siseó Bill—. Cualquiera diría que por justicia tendríamos que habernos repartido el monto total entre los tres, pero Georgie me amenazó de siquiera sugerírselo a ustedes, así que me toca pagarle como si se tratara de un bajista independiente y uhm, digamos que no es barato.

—¿Cuánto? —Preguntó Gustav.

—Más de lo que nos van a pagar por asistir al evento —murmuró Bill—. Tengo prohibido decirles la cifra exacta, así que imaginen el resto…

—Debiste de haber estado desesperado porque Georgie aceptara.

—¡Y una mierda, claro que sí! No íbamos a fallar a una entrega de MTV sólo porque nos faltara un miembro de la banda. Así hubiera tenido que vaciar mi cuenta del banco, la habría convencido, caray —acabó con un resoplido y las risas mal disimuladas de Tom en el fondo.

Confundido, Gustav se rascó la cabeza.

Georgie era de quien menos habría esperado aquello. Sobretodo porque ella también tenía el dinero de su esfuerzo ahorrado, y con lo buena que era invirtiendo y llevando mano férrea sobre sus finanzas, no dudaba ni por un segundo que de los cuatro era Georgie quien seguro al morir dejaría la herencia más cuantiosa. De ahí que su repentina avaricia le desconcertara…

—¿Pero entonces es 100% seguro que ella vendrá a Japón con nosotros? —Corroboró por si acaso se había confundido en alguna minucia, y tanto Bill como Tom le confirmaron que no había error en su afirmación: Georgie estaría ahí en el escenario con ellos, y también en todos los eventos referentes a la banda que se les presentaran en Japón. De lado quedaría aclararle a los medios que oficialmente no los unía ningún contrato y que entre ellos reinaban tensiones de diferente calibre, porque frente a terceros ellos serían Tokio Hotel, y sus nombres públicos los definirían.

Afirmar que estaba extasiado sería poco… Gustav apenas si pudo contener la sonrisa que pugnaba por formarse en sus labios y que se convirtió en el punto central de su rostro en cuestión de segundos.

Porque vería a Georgie. Y subiría con ella al escenario. Tocarían música como si nada hubiera pasado. Quizá… hasta se hospedarían en la misma habitación como solía ser su costumbre y entonces…

—¡Gusss! —Lo sacó de su ensimismamiento Bill, siseando porque el baterista no le prestaba atención—. Oye, Gusss…

—Jo, ¿qué?

—Sobra pedírtelo, pero… ¿Podrías convertirte en tu más carismático ser y convencerla de tenerme compasión? Si cada encuentro me va a costar su peso en oro, pues… Me temo que la vida de la banda no llegará a ser muy larga.

—Lo que Bill aquí pide —auxilió Tom a su gemelo—, es que sirvas de _buffer_ entre ella y nosotros. Después de todo ella es tu novia-…

—No es mi novia y lo sabes bien —interrumpió Gustav con un gruñido.

—No, es tu chica, ¿o deberíamos llamarle mujer?, como sea… —Desdeñó el mayor de los gemelos—, y eso lo sabemos nosotros, pero… Da igual. ¿Podrías al menos hacer eso?

—No prometo nada… —Se excusó a medias, conmovido por el repentino toque de respeto que le habían dado a su relación con Georgie, catalogándola a ella de _su_ propiedad, que aunque primitivo y un tanto machista, así era como él quería reclamarla y ser reclamado por ella.

—Más tarde te enviaré por correo la confirmación de los vuelos, el itinerario, las especificaciones del viaje y todo eso que David hacía por nosotros y que ahora tenemos que cumplir por nuestra cuenta, pf —suspiró Bill, y Gustav comprendió el sentimiento. Cuando David era quien llevaba las riendas de la banda, aunque firme y a ratos asfixiante con su énfasis en cumplir horarios preestablecidos de antemano, lo cierto es que bajo sus órdenes llegaban a tiempo y los contratiempos eran mínimos, y nadie se le comparaba—. Lo ideal sería reunirnos unos días antes para ensayar las canciones que tocaremos, pero me temo que Georgie me pedirá un riñón por ese pequeño favor, así que… Gusti…

«¡¿Gusti?! Por Diosss», pensó el baterista, atento a lo que le estaban por pedir.

—Convéncela, ¿sí? Bastará con que esté en Alemania dos días antes de que tengamos que irnos a Japón. De la sala de ensayos me encargo yo, y le reservaremos a ella la mejor suite del mejor hotel de la ciudad para tenerla contenta. Hasta me esforzaré en ser amable con ella y no molestarla; Tom se guardará de sus bromas malas también. Lo único que te pido es que la convenzas de venir.

—¡Pero…!

—Te lo encargo, ciao.

Y sin más, Bill finalizó la llamada y el tono de línea fue la única respuesta que obtuvo Gustav.

—Maldito cabrón hijo de…. —Maldijo Gustav entre dientes, consciente del peso que Bill había dejado caer sobre sus hombros y de la labor titánica a la que se tenía qué enfrentar. Pero como el mayor de la banda, al menos en lo que Georgie volvía (y Gustav se aferraba a que eso era un hecho y no una simple posibilidad), no iba a cejar en su empeño.

Con ello en mente, se preparó para la tarea que tenía por delante.

 

A pesar de que Gustav concertó con Georgie no una llamada normal, sino una por skype, que incluyó al menos para él descargar el programa, instalarlo en su computadora, y practicar hasta que por fin logró que funcionara, sus intenciones se fueron por la borda cuando veinte minutos antes de la hora que habían elegido para su encuentro, Franziska acudió a Gustav con terribles, devastadoras noticias.

—Nana tuvo una caída —dijo su hermana apenas Gustav abrió la puerta y su hermana lo rodeó en un fuerte abrazo.

—Espera… ¿Qué? —Dio él un paso atrás, y por el rabillo del ojo apreció a Frederick parado detrás de su hermana y esperando a ser invitado—. Perdón. Pasen, por favor.

Apartándose de la entrada, arrastró consigo a su hermana y Frederick entró a su departamento.

Hubo de ser necesario el consumo de media taza de café muy cargado para que Franziska pudiera narrarle lo ocurrido, e igual que ésta antes, a Gustav se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar la triste noticia de cómo la dulce ancianita que había velado por todos ellos desde que tenía uso de la memoria se había accidentando.

Había sido esa misma mañana cuando Nana Schäfer bajó los tres escalones que separaban la entrada de su casa del porche en el que cada día le era entregado el periódico matutino. Quiso la mala suerte que la noche anterior hubiera llovido, y que un traicionero charco de agua le hiciera perder el equilibrio y Nana resbalara, con tan mal tino que al golpear el suelo ya no se había podido volver a levantar por ella misma. Lo peor había sido que al vivir sola (por su propia terquedad de no sentirse desvalida), permaneció tirada sobre el piso de madera por espacio de tres horas, hasta que el hijo de unos vecinos pasó por enfrente de su casa con su bicicleta de regreso de la escuela y la vio inconsicente. Fue él quien llamó a una ambulancia, y si bien Nana tenía una ligera hipotermia, la presión baja, además del hueso de la cadera fracturado, por lo demás estaba bien dentro de lo que cabía, dadas las circunstancias.

—La operaron poco después de mediodía, pero… —Los ojos de Franziska se llenaron de lágrimas, y ese fue el instante en que Gustav comprendió que el problema central no había sido la caída de Nana y la consecuente fractura, sino otro más que estaba por sacudirle hasta los cimientos—. No te molestes, no te quisimos avisar antes hasta que las pruebas no fueran concluyentes. No queríamos preocupar a nadie antes de tiempo, sólo que… Encontraron algo en sus estudios de sangre.

—Ay, joder, Franny… —La abrazó Gustav contra su costado, y rodeado por su esposo y hermano, Franziska se desmoronó bajo la carga que le había sido confiada apenas una hora atrás.

—Es cáncer. Empezó en los pulmones pero ya se ha extendido por el resto de su organismo hasta invadirla, y el pronóstico no es alentador… Le han dado menos de tres meses de expectativa de vida, así que le han ahorrado el sufrimiento de una cadera artificial y en su lugar permanecerá en cuidados paliativos hasta… que… ella… Ugh… —Rompió a llorar, y Gustav deseó hacer lo mismo.

Después de todo, era Nana Schäfer de quien hablaban. La misma viejecita que desde que él tenía uso de la memoria le había desalentado con palabras dulces de llamarla abuela porque no quería usurpar el lugar de ésta en su vida, y en su lugar le había sentado sobre sus piernas y explicado cuál era el parentesco que los unía. Así había crecido él con la memoria de la verdadera madre de su padre, una mujer ejemplar a quien Nana había querido con todo el corazón y a la que quería que guardaran en su memoria como su abuela, pasando ella a ocupar el lugar de matriarca de la familia, incluso si su título oficial era el de una tía en segundo o tercer grado ya, que por su cuenta no se había casado ni engendrado ningún hijo natural, pero que a cambio se había convertido en el pilar central del clan Schäfer, el grado de ser la Nana de todos sin importar grado de parentesco, edad o sexo.

Un llanto amargo arrasó los ojos de Gustav cuando éste rememoró los veranos que había pasado correteando en su jardín y recogiendo con ella moras de los arbustos, en contraparte a los inviernos en que les había hecho galletas de jengibre y canela a él y a Franziska, los dos sentados en la mesa de su cocina y bebiendo leche con chocolate de unas tazas gruesas y pesadas que Nana tenía desde por lo menos cincuenta años atrás. Esas mismas tazas con la que todavía les servía cuando iban de visita, y que de un juego de quince con las que había iniciado, todavía tenía catorce, la última restante pegada con cola en su forma original y que era la que utilizaba para beber ella a pesar del borde despostillado.

Que la posibilidad de un futuro donde Nana no estuviera a su lado para evocar con él el tiempo que habían pasado juntos era… desgarrador. Un trozo de su alma se iría con ella a la tumba, de eso no tenía duda alguna Gustav, y tampoco de que no sería el único.

—Papá quiere que nos reunamos en familia para decidir qué va a pasar con Nana —prosiguió Franziska entre sollozos—. Estará una semana más en el hospital por lo de su cadera, pero ella decidió por sí misma que quiere… morir en casa.

Gustav resopló. —Es muy… de ella pedir eso.

—Es Nana después de todo de quien estamos hablando —intervino Frederick, inseguro si era su lugar intervenir en algo que era netamente Schäfer, pero su comentario sirvió para aligerar la opresiva atmósfera que se había cernido sobre ellos como lluvia ácida.

—Eso es cierto —asintió Gustav—. ¿Pero quién va a cuidar de ella?

—Mamá hizo un par de sugerencias. Es decir, podemos turnarnos para atenderla y además contratar una enfermera a medio tiempo para que la cuide y se encargue de las cuestiones básicas.

—Y Nana ya nos advirtió de molestarla a todas horas y llorar en su presencia —agregó Frederick por haber estado presente en la sala de espera cuando la médica que la había atendido salió a darles el pronóstico.

—Lo cual va a ser imposible, considerando que papá la considera como su segunda madre y apenas ha dejado de llorar un minuto desde que le dieron la noticia.

—Mierda… —Masculló Gustav, que hasta entonces sólo había pensando en sí mismo y en su sufrimiento sin tomar en cuenta que no era el único.

Su padre, al igual que el resto de sus hermanas y hermanos habían sido huérfanos desde muy jóvenes con un padre ausente que pronto desapareció de sus vidas durante los años de la infancia y una madre que falleció dejándolos desamparados. Ahí era donde Nana había tomado el revelo, y sin importarle su edad que no era poca, y sus escasos conocimientos de cómo criar a media docena de críos revoltosos, los había acogido bajo sus alas como si fueran propios. En tiempos en los que la economía Alemana y la caída del marco y no eran los propicios para una mujer soltera y sin mayor formación que saber leer, escribir y realizar aritmética básica se encargara de tantos niños, ella se las había arreglado para sacarlos adelante, proporcionarles educación, o en su defecto un oficio, y fundar con ello las bases de quienes eran ellos ahora.

Tobías Schäfer no bromeaba cuando presentaba a Nana como una gran mujer, y Gustav imaginaba que su pérdida afectaría a su padre en maneras que él ni siquiera llegaba a sospechar o comprender siquiera.

—Nana quiere verte —musitó Franziska estrechando su mano en la de Gustav—. Al parecer ya estaba preparada con un testamento y sus asuntos en paz, pero antes quiere despedirse de todos. Le ha dictado a mamá una lista larguísima, y ha incluido a cada personaje… Hasta la tía Irma está invitada.

—Dios santo —bufó Gustav, porque la tía Irma era la oveja negra de la familia, habiendo cometido el pecado de fraude a su propia sangre, y desde entonces vivía enemistada del resto de los Schäfers. Lo último que habían sabido de ella era que residía fuera de Alemania, y dar con su paradero no sería un trabajo fácil, pero tendría qué hacerse para cumplirle a Nana su última voluntad como era debido.

Sumiéndose en un silencio compartido, Frederick se encargó de mantener sus tazas de café calientes y preparadas como sabía que les gustaban, estableciendo a la vez su distancia como ofreciendo apoyo cuando éste le era requerido por Franziska.

Gustav y su hermana hablaron del asunto por largas horas; él enfatizando que daba igual los costos de una enfermera profesional de tiempo completo porque iba a pagar sin rechistar por la comodidad de Nana, y ella recalcando que debían de hacer lo más de esos tres meses, yendo de visitas y procurando que Nana supiera cuánto significaba para ellos.

Tras llorar, vino el momento de las historias, las remembranzas y la nostalgia, y Frederick se les unió al contar las palabras de aliento con las que ésta le había dado la bienvenida a la familia como esposo de Franziska, que en sí no era ningún relato plagado de solemnidad, sino más lo opuesto.

—… fue entonces cuando Nana me aceptó como un nieto más y me preguntó si tenía algo qué decirle —llegó Frederick al final de su narración con una sonrisa trémula—. Y entonces… No pude evitarlo y le dije que tenía un poco de salsa en la esquina del labio. Pensé que me tacharía de maleducado, y en su lugar me confesó que era una prueba que se le había ocurrido de pronto, y que se había propuesto a rechazarme si no me atrevía a señalarle la mancha. Dijo algo sobre las líneas de “no tolerar a ningún pusilánime que no tenga el valor de enfrentarse a un carcamal, mucho menos a la vida” y me dio unas palmadas en la espalda tan duras que por poco me sacaron el aliento.

—Nana y sus pruebas de valor —rió Gustav, porque a su vez no le había tocado presenciar el primer encuentro entre ésta y Georgie, y la bajista se había excusado de explicárselo, alegando que no era asunto suyo. Desde entonces siempre se había quedado él con la curiosidad de qué había pasado entre ellas dos, y cómo Georgie se había ganado a Nana al grado en que ésta le preguntaba por la bajista cada vez que lo veía.

Sería, y él temía por la llegada de ese momento, tremendamente incómodo tener que mirar a Nana a los ojos mientras y reconocer que ya no estaban más juntos.

—¡Carajo! —Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano al recordar de pronto su cita con Georgie y el que la había dejado plantada horas atrás.

Tras explicarle a su hermana sus circunstancias, se disculpó por unos minutos mientras hacía una llamada, y saliendo a la terraza con un cigarrillo entre los dedos, marcó el número de Georgie y esperó a que ella contestara.

Ni por un unstante le pasó por la cabeza el contraste entre sus acciones de horas atrás, cuando había instalado Skype porque una llamada normal vía teléfono le aturdía después de varios meses sin hablar con Georgie, y las actuales, en las que todo vestigio de vergüenza e incomodidad habían caído desde el séptimo piso en el que se encontraba sin dejar rastro. A Gustav poco le importaba si la faceta que compartía como novio con Georgie estaba estropeada más allá de lo reparable, porque requería comunicarse con ella en calidad de amigos («los mejores, siempre los mejores», se repitió él como era su costumbre) y nadie más que Georgie podría suplir esa urgencia.

Lanzando el humo de su cigarrillo al cielo nocturno por encima de la barandilla que daba a la calle, Gustav escuchó el tono de marcado diez veces antes de darse por vencido, pero justo estaba retirándose la bocina de la oreja cuando la voz congestionada de Georgie lo hizo detenerse.

—¿Hola? —Habló ella, y no tuvo Gustav que ser un genio para adivinar que había llorado.

—Georgie… —Dijo a su vez, con idéntico tono de voz.

—Tú no… Y yo pensé que… Pero luego… —Georgie se sorbió la nariz—. ¿Por qué me plantaste, eh? Idiota… Esperé frente a mi portátil por horas y jamás te conectaste. Me preocupé por ti, ¿y luego decides llamar? Qué te jodan, Schäfer.

Gustav bajó la cabeza y aceptó la reprimenda en silencio hasta que Georgie dejó salir el vapor acumulado. Luego la noqueó con sus razones sin guardarse nada, y el mutismo que los conectó a través de la línea de teléfono se volvió largo y pesado.

—Ay, perdón, Gus —se disculpó Georgie, dispuesta a flagelarse con la misma lengua afilada con la que antes le había recriminado antes, pero Gustav la interrumpió.

—No pasa nada. Debí haberte avisado que no podría conectarme. Es sólo que… Ha sido un poco intenso lo de antes. Y lo olvidé.

—Gusti…

Oír de Georgie aquel apelativo que ésta le reservaba para sus momentos de mayor ternura hizo trizas el poco autocontrol que éste había logrado reunir y los ojos se le aguaron con más lágrimas.

—Nana va a morir —lloriqueó—, y no hay nada en este puto mundo que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo. Vale un carajo el dinero que tenga y los médicos que puedan pagar, porque Nana va a morir y no podré hacer nada para remediarlo, joder…

—Nadie puede evitar la muerte de un ser querido, pero en cambio… Puedes estar ahí con ella y hacer más llevaderos sus últimos días. Hablar con ella, escucharla, compartir viejas memorias, tomar su mano, demostrarle cuánto la quieres. No se acaba hasta que no se acaba, ¿ok? Y Nana todavía está _aquí_ , tienes que demostrárselo.

Gustav se enjugó las mejillas. —No sé si pueda. Tengo tanto miedo de ir a visitarla… No quiero llevarme conmigo esa imagen de ella en su lecho de muerte. La última vez que la vi fue en Navidad y pensé que su aspecto era tan frágil. Verla enferma y en cama me va a dejar devastado de por vida.

—Y no verte a ti le hará algo peor a ella —le recalcó Georgie sílaba por sílaba—. Tienes el resto de tu vida para actuar bajo el pánico que sientes ahora, pero por favor no lo hagas durante el resto de _su_ vida.

Apagando su cigarrillo contra la baranda, Gustav se sentó de cuclillas en el suelo y asintió. —Sí… Tienes razón. Eso haré.

Después hablaron un poco más de Nana y de los arreglos que probablemente se llevarían a cabo. Georgie cumplió en su papel de amiga al ofrecerle un metafórico hombro sobre el cual desahogarse, y Gustav hizo a un lado sus sentimientos románticos para aceptar de ella el cariño y apoyo sincero que la bajista tenía para ofrecerle. Al cabo de casi una hora, Franziska lo interrumpió para avisarle que ella y Frederick se marchaban, a lo que Gustav se disculpó con Georgie y prometió llamarla después en mejores circunstancias.

Esta vez Gustav iba a poner a su familia inmediata primero, y Georgie se mostró comprensiva al respecto, quedando ambos bajo el acuerdo de escribirse más tarde si les era propicio.

Así fue como Gustav acordó con su hermana al día siguiente a visitar a Nana al hospital, y el final de semana ir con ella y Frederick a su casa a acondicionarla para su regreso.

En la puerta se despidieron con un abrazo más reconfortante que el de horas atrás, y tras prometer que cuidaría de ella, Frederick se llevó consigo a Franziska dejando a Gustav detrás.

—Qué día de porquería… —Masculló mientras se desnudaba para una ducha, y después, ya limpio y oliendo a jabón se observaba frente al espejo al tiempo que se cepillaba los dientes.

Con los ojos irritados e inyectados en sangre daba un aspecto lamentable, y era justo como se sentía por dentro. Lo cual por supuesto no le excusaba de al día siguiente rasurarse, y en sus mejores ropas presentarse ante Nana dando lo mejor de sí. Incluso enferma y con una expectativa de vida reducida, Nana sería capaz de preocuparse más por él que por sí misma si lo veía decaído, y él quería evitarle esa preocupación aparentando fortaleza durante todo el tiempo que le fuera posible mantener su fachada en alto.

«Todavía no es tu momento de ceder al pánico, Schäfer», se dijo cara a cara contemplando su reflejo, y ese mantra aprendido por Georgie fue lo que le dio la fortaleza para no venirse abajo como un castillo de naipes.

Metiéndose bajo las mantas y buscando dormir como terapia previa a lo que estaba por venírsele encima, Gustav escribió un único mensaje a Georgie en el que le agradecía su apoyo y le prometía mantenerse en contacto. La contestación no se demoró en llegar, y las palabras de aliento con las que la bajista le enfatizó que ella estaba ahí para él le reconfortaron a niveles que Gustav por su cuenta no habría conseguido.

Más sereno de lo que él se había augurado para su noche, Gustav cerró los ojos y no tardó en conciliar el sueño.

 

Nana volvió a su casa exactamente una semana después de su caída, y para entonces Gustav y Franziska ya habían pasado por su casa y se habían encargado de que todo estuviera al punto para su regreso. Mientras que Franziska se tomó como propias las labores de limpieza general y finanzas, como era lavar sábanas y cubrecamas, además de encargarse de que las facturas atrasadas quedaran saldadas, Gustav se ocupó de los desperfectos menores que había en la propiedad, como arreglar un par de ventanas que no cerraban bien, y el mosquitero de la cocina que tenía partes oxidadas. Trabajando codo con codo, al cabo de cinco días habían hecho una transformación en la vivienda de Nana, que pasó de ser una más del vecindario a quedar reluciente y sin desperfectos visibles.

Frederick se les unió tanto como pudo éste, pero por desgracia en su trabajo no pudo pedir unos días de permiso como en el caso de Franziska, así que sus ayudas eran ya tarde cuando volvía de la oficina, y ello no impidía que se arremangara los puños de su camisa e hiciera a un lado su corbata para servir de auxiliar a Gustav en las labores pesadas que requerían herramientas y fuerza bruta.

Otros nietos, primos, y demás parentela de Nana ayudó, pero en sí, el peso mayor de esa tarea recayó sobre sus hombros sin que ninguno de ellos pusiera reparos.

Así fue como al retorno de Nana, ésta olvidara su malhumor por estar postrada en silla de ruedas y premiara a cada uno de ellos con un delicado abrazo y besos dobles, uno para cada mejilla.

—Me alegra de verte mejor, Nana —dijo Gustav, arrodillado frente a la anciana y sujetando sus frágiles manos repletas de pecas de la edad entre las suyas.

—Es mi labial y el nuevo rímel que Franziska ha comprado para mí  —sonrió Nana con coquetería, que vanidosa como lo podía ser una dama de su edad, había insistido en cambiarse de ropa y no ser dada de alta en la bata del hospital, así que llevaba puesto un vestido largo y un chal sobre los huesudos hombros.

—Tuvimos que hacer unos cambios en tu casa, Nana —se disculpó Franziska por las inconveniencias—. Habría sido difícil para la enfermera y para nosotros cuidar de ti tal como estaba tu habitación, así que sacamos unos cuantos muebles y reorganizamos el espacio. Espero no te moleste…

—Para nada, querida. Es comprensible, por supuesto.

Mientras Gustav se encargaba de cargar a Nana en brazos para llevarla a la planta alta donde se encontraba su alcoba, Frederick subió la silla de ruedas detrás de él, y Erna y Tobías siguieron las indicaciones de Franziska de llevar su maleta con ropa al cuarto de lavado, donde ella se haría cargo del resto.

Una vez Gustav colocó a Nana sobre su cama, presentaron a Sabine, su nueva enfermera. Una mujer en la treintena, corpulenta y ancha de espaldas que en contraste se movía y actuaba como una bailarina de ballet. Nana le acogió afecto de inmediato, y con esa preocupación menos, fue que Gustav pudo por fin respirar tranquilo por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

Con Georgie como única confidente durante ese trance, Gustav se liberaba con ella noche tras noche en llamadas que iban de los cinco minutos a la hora, dependiendo de qué tan ajetreada estuviera ella o cansado él, y también de la diferencia de horas entre los dos países.

Al respecto Franziska se enteró a su modo por accidente, pero por una vez no se entrometió, y ya que como ella misma cedía a la tensión no con Gustav, sino con Frederick, entre los hermanos se estableció el tácito acuerdo de ser un frente unido cuando se trataba de Nana, y por lo demás buscar maneras independientes para sobrellevar la pena, cada uno a su modo.

—Está bastante bien, ¿sabes? —Le contó Gustav a Georgie horas después, él acostado de espaldas en su cama y con el teléfono pegado a la oreja—. En las dos ocasiones que la visité en el hospital lucía pálida y soñolienta, apenas comía, y hoy en cambio pidió doble ración de puré de manzana…

—Me alegra escuchar eso —respondió Georgie.

—También, uhm… —Hesitando acerca de si era apropiado o no mencionarlo, Gustav optó por ser sincero y revelarle un pequeño fragmento de información que la incluía—. Nana ha preguntado por ti.

—¿Y eso? —Pausa—. ¿Es que no sabe que hemos roto?

—Lo sabe, sí, pero es Nana, la eterna optimista romántica que cree que al amor lo puede todo. Y para ella tú eres ‘esa linda chica que llevé a casa en Navidad y que era perfecta para mí’, así que no ha parado de reprocharme que te dejara ir así sin más, “sin oponer resistencia como un verdadero hombre Schäfer”; sus palabras, no las mías.

—Pero-…

—Lo sé, lo sé… Es más complicado que eso —suspiró él, cubriéndose los ojos con su mano libre—. Dícelo a ella, no a mí, porque yo no tengo el corazón para preocuparla con mis líos amorosos.

—Podría hacerlo si… Yo, uhm… —Georgie carraspeó, y el corazón de Gustav se aceleró al doble de su ritmo actual—. He estado pensando que no sería mala idea adelantar mi viaje un par de días antes de que tengamos que partir a Japón. Al fin y al cabo tengo asuntos pendientes con mi casero, y no quiero ni imaginar el estado en que estará mi departamento luego de estos meses de ausencia.

«Impecable», pensó Gustav mordiéndose al labio inferior, puesto que no había fallado en ir a pasar por lo menos un par de veces a la semana en el piso de Georgie, ya fuera para regar sus plantas, vaciar el buzón en recepción, o abrir las ventanas y airear el lugar. Con un poco de presunción podía además afirmar que tenía casi un mes sin dormir en su cama, y que sus visitas eran de un amigo a otro que cuidaba su departamento, no de un exenamorado que se abrazara a su almohada y aspirara el aroma ya tenue de su perfume.

—Me gustaría visitar a Nana mientras estoy de paso en Magdeburg. Si no es molestia para ella o ustedes… —Murmuró Georgie lo último, puesto que no ignoraba que tal vez su presencia no sería del todo grata para sus padres o para Franziska, quienes encontrarían extraño que ella en calidad de exnovia apareciera en un momento tan privado y doloroso para la familia.

—No, qué va —dijo él con un nudo en la garganta—. Es a Nana a quien visitas, y ella te quiere ver. Los demás pueden irse al quinto pino. Es lo que Nana opinaría.

—Muy bien entonces —exhaló Georgie con alivio—. Haré los cambios pertinentes en mis vuelos y te avisaré con las nuevas fechas y horarios de llegada.

Desviando su conversación a derroteros falsamente interesantes, como la presentación que harían dentro de poco en Japón y lo extraño que sería reunirse todos juntos como banda una vez más, pronto dejaron en segundo término la nota de su encuentro y lo que ello acarrearía para ambos. Ya fuera nada, o lo fuera todo, Gustav se inclinaba a creer que sus reacciones serían cuando menos explosivas, y esperaba con ansias a que el momento llegara para comprobarlo.

—Has bostezado tres veces en los últimos cinco minutos —dijo Georgie cuando para Gustav ya era casi la una de la madrugada—. Te dejaré dormir, que falta te hace.

—Pero si no estoy tan cansad-… ¡Ahhh! —Bostezó de vuelta—. Vale, lo estoy. Tienes toda la razón.

Despidiéndose hasta nuevo aviso, que a su ritmo sería por menos de veinticuatro horas más, Georgie le deseó dulces sueños y Gustav a ella un excelente resto de tarde. Luego colgaron, y aunque el baterista se quedó con deseos de charlar con ella un rato más, aunque sólo fuera de tonterías, se consoló al fantasear con la fecha cercana en la volverían a reencontrarse.

Con una sombra de sonrisa en los labios, no tardó en quedar noqueado y soñar con Georgie.

 

Entre días ajetreados y noches pasmosas, Gustav se vio de pronto a mitad de junio y esperando porque el avión de Georgie aterrizara en Alemania. A ello había que sumarle el par de horas que le tomaría a la bajista viajar de Berlín a Magdeburg, y Gustav tampoco creía que ella corriera directo a sus brazos, así que se resignaba a lo poco que ésta pudiera ofrecerle.

Los gemelos no llegarían sino hasta unos días después, por lo que Gustav se mantenía en un estado de positividad que rayaba en la fantasía, y que básicamente era él imaginando toda clase de escenarios donde tenía un romance de película con Georgie y en donde la bajista se arrepentía de su rompimiento, por lo que volvían y asunto arreglado. O algo así.

Lo cierto es que Gustav no se permitía el soñar despierto más allá de cinco minutos cada noche antes de quedarse dormido, y durante el día procuraba no alentar sus esperanzas con aquello que a la larga podría causarle más desesperanza que alivio momentáneo en el presente.

Para entretenerse mientras esperaba, Gustav se dedicó a limpiar su departamento y ponerlo a punto para visitas, sólo para sentirse alicaído cuando comprobó lo poco habitado que lucía. Porque si bien ya tenía ahí viviendo una buena cantidad de semanas, su presencia seguía sin hacerse presente por la falta de personalidad que se apreciaba en esa amplia vacuidad. De poco le había servido comprar muebles y acondicionar las habitaciones, porque él seguía sin imprimirle su esencia, y el resultado era un hogar de catalogo en el que él iba y venía como un mero espectador. Un inquilino más en un hotel de paso.

Resignado a que contra la impersonalidad de su piso no había producto de limpieza que lo ayudara, Gustav se pasó la tarde entera fumando en la terraza y leyendo, o al menos intentándolo, un grueso volumen de cuentos infantiles que por casualidad era suyo desde la más tierna infancia y regalo de Nana.

Nana… Quien a su vez se había convertido en ese otro tema tabú del que a ratos Gustav deseaba desconectarse para poder descansar tranquilo pero sin conseguirlo jamás.

Sin estar seguro del cómo, Gustav sí lo estaba del qué, y no era ninguna otra admisión más que la manera en que su vida transcurría con él como un pasajero pasivo que se limitaba a soportar los embates a los que le tocaba enfrentarse. Entre ellos la ruptura con Georgie y la inminente muerte de Nana, pero también la banda que se iba a pique, y con ello su desidia por buscarse un nuevo oficio.

—Y así es como me gusta deprimirme, con millones en el banco y salud. No me jodas… —Masculló Gustav para sí, frustrado con su tendencia natural a la melancolía.

Para bien o para mal, cuando más hundido se encontraba en el pozo de la desesperación, su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar en su regazo, y el nombre de Georgie se encargó de barrer cualquier nube de tormenta en su firmamento.

—Ya estoy aquí —dijo ella como saludo, y antes de que Gustav pudiera sugerirle el reunirse, ella lo impresionó al ganarle la jugada—. Espero no te moleste, Franny me dio tu dirección, pero no sé el número de tu piso, y el portero no me deja pasar.

—Espera, ya bajo yo.

Calzándose el primer par de zapatos que encontró en el estante del recibidor, Gustav ignoró el ascensor y bajó corriendo las escaleras, a ratos saltándose tramos de dos o tres escalones hasta encontrarse en el vestíbulo, y diferente a como lo había idealizado (en su cabeza se había aumentado de altura los centímetros que se quitó en la cintura), ahí estaba Georgie, con el cabello mal recogido en un nido sobre la cabeza, vestida en ropa deportiva, sin una gota de maquillaje, y con aspecto de no haber pegado el ojo en las últimas veinticuatro horas, pero, a ojos de Gustav, tan hermosa como siempre.

—Buenas noches, señor Schäfer —saludó el portero a su inquilino rockstar del cual había recibido órdenes precisas de no permitir que nadie subiera a su departamento sin antes avisarle—. Esta señorita dice ser amiga suya, pero antes quería comprobarlo con usted.

—Ella es… Georgie Listing —se decantó Gustav a presentarla por su nombre, no como un título de ‘amiga’ o ‘novia’ que nada hacía por definirla si él estaba ausente—, y tiene acceso ilimitado a mi piso sin importar la hora del día o de la noche en que se presente, ¿de acuerdo? Ella es familia.

—Muy bien, señor.

—Ven —sujetó la mano de Georgie entre la suya y la guió al elevador.

Subiendo en silencio y de lado a lado pero todavía conectados, ninguno se atrevió a ser quien rompiera el mutismo. Al llegar a la planta de Gustav, Georgie le siguió un poco rezagada y admirándose del lugar que destilaba estilo y modernidad a la vez.

Apenas Gustav cerró la puerta de su departamento con Georgie adentro, sus manos se soltaron, y de frente se examinaron minuciosamente sin abrir la boca para comprobar que seguían siendo los mismos que en febrero se habían dicho un temporal adiós.

Georgie estaba más delgada, eso era evidente, pero Gustav se guardó de acusarla de no comer porque no era su intención disgustarla tan pronto. También lucía agotada, y bajo sus ojos tenía ojeras, pero eso seguro era por el vuelo que había tenido que hacer sola de un lado del mundo al otro. Sus mejillas también tenían una apariencia más delicada, donde abundaban los ángulos de su estructura ósea y líneas que se alargaban hasta su barbilla. No en cambios drásticos que cualquiera pudiera apreciar a simple vista, pero Gustav no se consideraba cualquiera cuando se trataba de Georgie, y se preocupó por ella.

—Te ves bien —dijo Georgie en cambio, luego de un largo minuto en que lo examinó de pies a cabeza—. Más fornido que la última vez que nos vimos.

—Ya, el ejercicio… De algo sirvió tener un gimnasio privado.

—Ah, genial.

—¿Y viniste…?

—¿Directo del aeropuerto? —Completó Georgie su pregunta—. No. Antes pasé por mi departamento a dejar las maletas. Estaba… bastante limpio. Y mis plantas con vida, lo cual por cierto no esperaba de nada, así que gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Cayendo en un _impasse_ en el cual ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir o cómo actuar, fue Georgie quien tomó la iniciativa al tocarlo en el brazo y sacar a colación el tema que les atañaba.

—Y Nana, ¿cómo está ella?

—Bien, a su modo. Está harta de estar en cama, pero tampoco se queja. Es más fuerte de lo que mis padres o el resto de la familia le dan crédito. Duerme más que antes, eso sí, pero también teje como obsesa, y ya me ha regalado calcetines y bufandas para los próximos diez años.

Georgie le sonrió. —Me alegra.

—Y todavía pregunta por ti…

—Y a mí me gustaría verla…

Acordando que así sería, Gustav condujo a Georgie a la casa de Nana y presentó a la bajista con Sabine, quien se retiró a la cocina para darles un momento de privacidad.

La visita fue corta, ya que Nana estaba corta de aliento y con los labios amoratados por culpa de su enfermedad, así que Georgie fue quien ocupó el sitio privilegiado al lado de su cabecera, y con las manos entrelazadas con las de Nana, se inclinó sobre su rostro para escuchar todo aquello que ésta le susurrara al oído.

Gustav trató de no escuchar una conversación en la que no era parte, pero resultó ser un esfuerzo infructuoso cuando las palabras de Nana pidiéndole a Georgie que cuidara de él lo alcanzaron.

—Creo que iré por un vaso de agua —se disculpó al salir del cuarto, y en lugar de bajar a la cocina, pasó a sentarse en el primer peldaño de las escaleras, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y el mentón en una de sus manos.

Avergonzado, pero sobre todo mortificado por la extraña petición de Nana a Georgie, a quien ya en varias ocasiones le había explicado que no era más su novia, Gustav suspiró con desánimo al tener que explicarle a la bajista el malentendido y aligerar cualquier sentimiento extraño que surgiera en consecuencia, pero al cabo de unos minutos de reposo en los que el único ruido que pudo apreciar fue el de Sabine lavando trastes frente al fregadero, resolvió explicarle la verdad, más no pedir perdón por ella, porque eso equivalía a dar marcha atrás al amor que todavía sentía por Georgie y no estaba listo ponerle un punto final al capítulo más largo de su vida hasta el momento.

Georgie misma le ahorró ese y otros pasos al salir diez minutos después del cuarto de Nana y con cuidado cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

—Está dormida —dijo, sentándose a su lado. Tan cerca que su aroma personal hizo a Gustav aspirar hondo.

—Georgie…

—Lo sé…

—Pero-…

—Está bien, en serio. —Georgie hizo entrechocar sus hombros—. _Todo_ está bien.

Consciente de que _nada_ estaba bien entre los dos mientras de por medio tuvieran tal cantidad de impedimentos físicos, mentales y emocionales, Gustav sonrió con amargura.

—¿Te apetece, no sé, salir a comer algo? —Sugirió Gustav al cabo de diez minutos en que los dos se contentaron con estar en la presencia del otro, pero en los que también el estómago de Georgie rugió con hambre haciendo patente el que su dueña tenía por lo menos doce horas sin probar alimento.

—No sé, uhm… Tengo tanto sueño… Fue un vuelo problemático… —Gruñó Georgie—. Demasiados retrasos y turbulencias para mi gusto.

—Ah.

—Pero me encantaría pedir una pizza a domicilio, y… Ya sabes —se abrazó por el medio y bajó la voz unos decibeles—. Que estuvieras ahí.

Gustav tragó saliva; una labor titánica tomando en cuenta la sequedad que sentía y la lengua que se le había pegado al paladar de los nervios, pero incluso así se las arregló para darle una contestación.

—Por supuesto. Sí. Pizza. Yum.

—¿Yum? —Sonrió Georgie, y Gustav asintió.

—Sí. Yum.

No su frase más brillante, pero sí un comienzo, y ya era algo.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
